


No Lube? (Big Problem)

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Chinese Food, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to have a nice, relaxed dinner with his boyfriend. Jongdae just wanted to have some steamy sex. Nothing really goes to plan.





	No Lube? (Big Problem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxnoctre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/gifts).



> Liz was talking about this and I just thought it was hilarious so I HAD to write a little drabble about it and gift it to her. I hope you find it as funny as I did and LIZ I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

“I’m home,” Baekhyun had barely just stretched out across the couch when the door swung open. He was not even ashamed of the grin that split his face almost immediately.

Jongdae had that kind of effect on him.

“Hey, I just got home a little while ago too,” he smiled fondly as Jongdae shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack they got specifically for their keys. He could hear his keys jangling in the pocket of his coat and made a mental note to remind him where they were the next day.

He would never remember where he had left them.

Jongdae dropped his briefcase onto the floor and Baekhyun groaned at the weight that fell on him, his boyfriend not even bothering to take off his socks before plopping onto him, nestling in close.

“I missed you,” he mumbled and it made his smile widen when he heard Jongdae mumble “I missed you too,” into his neck.

He did not have to stretch too far for a kiss, the perks of having a boyfriend his stature.

A tongue swiped across his lower lip and he parted for him, shifting so that Jongdae was straddling his lap, licking into his mouth. His knees turned to jelly and his fingers curled tighter into Jongdae’s thin work shirt.

“Hello,” Jongdae whispered huskily when they parted, Baekhyun’s eyes falling immediately to his lips.

“Hi,” Baekhyun whispered back, a little breathlessly. He pointed to the coffee table behind Jongdae a little awkwardly, “I got us Chinese.”

“Mmm, orange chicken,” Jongdae was still staring him down, his eyes glinting with something that made Baekhyun’s heart beat a little faster.

“I got your favourite egg rolls,” he went on, trying to ignore his boyfriend’s pointed stare. Already, he was getting excited but he was also _ravenous._

“I’d rather have you,” a hand slid into his hair and Baekhyun obliged, leaning up for another kiss that tripled his heart rate and made him rethink his decision about having food first.

“Can’t I change your mind?” He pleaded, even as his fingers were sliding up under Jongdae’s shirt, “there’s lo mein and kung pao chicken.”

“No orange chicken?” Jongdae asked innocently, leaning close enough for Baekhyun to feel the puffs of his breath against his lips.

“They were out,” he breathed, surging up for another kiss that had Jongdae smirking against him and pushing him back into the couch.

“That’s a shame,” he purred and Baekhyun whined when he ground down hard into his lap.

“Fuck!” He gasped, fingers digging into Jongdae’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Jongdae!”

“That’s the idea,” his boyfriend laughed and Baekhyun yanked him down, kissing him fiercely. Fingers slid into his hair and he moaned at the pull, nipping at Jongdae’s bottom lip.

“Bedroom. Now,” Baekhyun gasped and Jongdae was pulling away, laughing as he tugged his boyfriend to his feet, purposefully swinging his hips as he led him into the bedroom.

Baekhyun fisted his hands into Jongdae’s shirt, tugging at it roughly. He was pretty sure some buttons popped off from the amount of force he was using but in that moment, he did not care. Jongdae would scold him the next day, for ruining yet another work shirt but there would be no heat to his voice.

They would always ruin nice work shirts in favour of getting to the fucking quickly.

Jongdae hummed as he worked the belt off Baekhyun’s jeans, popping the button quickly. Baekhyun yelped when he thrust a knee between his legs, sending him off balance enough that he toppled back onto the bed.

“Fucker,” he gasped, laughing when Jongdae tugged at his jeans with ferocity. After a bit of wiggling, they managed to get them off.

“Please take your socks off,” Baekhyun joked when Jongdae climbed onto the bed, his socked feet rubbing against his bare thighs, “and your pants.”

“I thought you liked my arms,” Jongdae leaned down over him, ghosting his lips along his neck and Baekhyun huffed, running his fingers over Jongdae’s biceps.

He _did_ like his arms. But he would just very much like him to be naked in this moment more.

Cold fingers pressed against the skin of his abdomen and his shirt was rucked up quickly, Jongdae tugging it off him until he was left only in his boxers and nothing else.

Baekhyun whined, reaching for Jongdae’s pants as his boyfriend mouthed at his chest, trailing his tongue over his quickly stiffening nipples. He brushed against Jongdae’s half hard cock, tented in his pants and was rewarded with a loud moan and Jongdae’s hips twitching.

“Help me get this off,” he growled and Jongdae obliged, reluctantly straightening to squirm out of his pants. He was back on him in moments however, pressing his mouth against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun yelped when he bit him, the pin prick of pain translating into immediate pleasure when Jongdae began sucking, until the skin felt sore and tight. He looked down as his boyfriend pulled away to see a quickly purpling bruise on his shoulder, coupled with teeth marks.

Jongdae looked incredibly proud of himself when Baekhyun tugged him down for a kiss, sloppy and messy.

“This one’s fading already,” he pouted and Baekhyun twitched when he felt his finger press into the bruise at the base of his throat.

“Ow,” he mumbled, scratching at Jongdae’s back in revenge.

His boyfriend barely even reacted, dropping his head to mouth at the fading mark.

Baekhyun sighed, flopping onto his back. He tilted his head back, baring his throat for better access and Jongdae hummed with approval against his skin.

Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other and they both moaned as a lightning strike of pleasure rocketed through them.

“Turn over,” Jongdae growled and Baekhyun turned himself, squealing in shock when the waistband of his boxers snapped against his skin.

He turned to see Jongdae grinning at him, his lips curled at the corners in his signature kitten grin.

“Ass,” he shot at him and Jongdae raised his eyebrows, smacking his butt playfully.

“I’m an ass guy,” he retorted and Baekhyun laughed, wiggling his ass just for Jongdae to smack him again.

He gasped when his boxers were yanked down and cold air met his puckered rim.

“Knees,” Jongdae nudged him gently and he rose up onto his hands and knees, his legs spread apart.

A finger traced against his rim and he twitched, his back arching sensually.

“God, you’re pretty,” he was not sure if Jongdae was talking about him or his hole but he would take the compliment all the same.

Warmth covered the backs of his thigs and ass and he could feel Jongdae leaning against him, one hand resting on his waist for balance.

“Get on with it,” he growled and Jongdae merely laughed. He felt teeth dig into the skin just above his shoulder blade and groaned, dipping his head down in frustration.

Jongdae was giggling against his skin, trailing kisses down his back.

“You’re impatient for someone who wanted dinner over me,” he purred and Baekhyun arched back with a moan. His fingers fisted into the sheets as Jongdae mouthed at the knobs in his spine, one hand braced against his hip.

Teeth dug into the skin at the top of his spine and he whined, twitching. He could feel Jongdae sucking, until the skin felt bruised and sore.

There were multiple marks, some still fading, scattered across his back and shoulders.

Jongdae always liked to mark him up with hickeys, enough that Baekhyun could never go out in a tank top in summer without being mocked by his friends.

But it was their thing.

Baekhyun left claw marks all over Jongdae’s back, and Jongdae left his love bites.

“Did you like that?” Jongdae hummed against the base of his spine and Baekhyun could feel his lips curving on his skin, into that kittenish grin that he loved to kiss.

“You know I do,” he sniped, gasping when he was rewarded with a gentle nip on his lower back.

“You’re like a cat,” Baekhyun mumbled as Jongdae trailed kisses up to his shoulders, arms draping around his waist.

“Aren’t you my beagle?” The other shot back.

Baekhyun moaned in response at the finger tracing his rim, dipping teasingly inside.

He spread his legs, practically salivating when Jongdae blew a puff of air over his twitching hole.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “stop teasing me, you ass.”

Jongdae laughed aloud, that single sound that never failed to make his heart leap.

“Hang on, lemme get the lube,” a kiss was pressed just above his hole and Baekhyun swore, thrusting his hips in the direction of Jongdae’s mouth.

His boyfriend laughed once more, patting him gently on the rump before the warmth behind him disappeared.

Baekhyun wriggled his behind impatiently when he heard Jongdae rummaging around in their drawers, searching for the bottle of lube that was always kept there. He was fairly positive that they had a full bottle.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he smiled to himself. Perhaps Jongdae would be up for more than just two rounds tonight.

“Um, Baek?”

He heard the sound of Jongdae shaking the lube bottle and it sounded as if it was completely empty.

“I don’t think we have lube.”

“What?” Baekhyun turned around to see Jongdae staring desolately at the lube bottle, pouting.

He shook it again and his eyes flicked to his boyfriend.

“I thought you went and got some the other day when you went grocery shopping?” Baekhyun groused, folding his arms across his chest.

“No? I thought you went to the store!”

Jongdae dropped the bottle onto the carpet and climbed back into bed. His curly kitten lips had disappeared.

“No, I didn’t? You were grocery shopping! Why didn’t you pick up any?” Baekhyun rolled away from his boyfriend, incredibly put out.

Now he was horny _and_ hungry and the food was probably already cold.

“I thought you went to the store!” Jongdae flopped, half onto him and half onto the bed.

“Ow, get off,” Baekhyun yelped when his boyfriend starfished over him, wrapping around his body like an octopus. He ducked his face to hide the tiny smile that was already blooming over his face at the contact.

God, he was _so_ whipped.

“Don’t be mad,” Jongdae whined, pressing kisses on Baekhyun’s cheek until he turned back around, hugging him back.

Baekhyun sighed like it was some kind of hardship, hiding his face into Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae petted him, as if he was some child, trying to soothe him.

“I guess we’ll just have to watch a movie instead.”

“You can pick,” Jongdae said generously, turning his head to press a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s neck that made him squirm a little.

“I guess…” Baekhyun made a show of sighing but Jongdae had already seen the soft smile on his face. He was grinning, sliding fingers into his hair to kiss him senseless.

Baekhyun could feel his body stirring immediately and he pushed him away, grumbling, “none of that if you’re not going to deliver.”

Jongdae tugged on his pants, not even bothering with his boxers and Baekhyun did the same.

The food was indeed already cold but it was still delicious, especially with Jongdae feeding it to him while the opening credits of the Avengers rolled out on the TV.

“You’re still gonna get the lube tomorrow though, aren’t you?” He pressed around a mouthful of kung bao chicken. Jongdae leaned into his side, slurping up his noodles.

“Yes, and you owe me at least three rounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympian](https://twitter.com/VOlympian). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
